The present invention relates to a composite material wheel intended for high-speed operation, in particular for use in an aeronautical engine. Here, the term high-speed is understood to mean linear peripheral speeds in excess of 500 m/s.
It has already been proposed, e.g. in document FR-A-2,476 766, to produce a one-piece composite turbine wheel comprising a central portion, or rim, fitted with peripheral blades. The composite material consists of a fibrous reinforcement densified by a matrix, with the orientation of the reinforcing fibers determined as a function of the stresses exerted on the wheel when in operation.